The Lifechanging Assignment
by kawaii-Kelli-chan
Summary: Helga and Arnold get paired up for a project again.What is the assignment? Will there be romance or chaos? BIG CHANGE!! If you have read this before you will DEFINATELY notice!!! MUCH BETTER! R&R!!
1. locket lost!

I do not own ha or anything so don't sue!  
  
Konnichiwa! My name is kawaii-Kelli-chan. Mayori will be here in a sec.Here She is!  
{Hey,kawaii-Kelli-chan?}  
What?  
{Can i bring a couple of friends over?}  
How many?  
{57}  
NO!  
{Please?}  
Fine, just keep quiet.  
{Yay!!!}  
Even though there are going to be a whole lot of chapters they are not very long, so don't freak out if I end up having over 20 chapters. Oh yah, they are all in the 8th grade. Helga wears black capris with a purple t-shirt, and white tennis shoes, has purple rose-shaped earrings, a purple headband. And her hair length is mid-back. Arnold has a red t-shirt with A blue jacket and black pants, and white tennis shoes.His hair is basically the same length but a little more combed back.He has a bigger white cap. On with the story so I don't end up killing Mayori here. (Mayori cowers in the background)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Life-changing Assignment  
"Hello class!" Mr. Simmons said.  
  
"Hello Mr. Simmons." the class replied dully. Helga was staring at her mini Arnold shrine in her math book.  
  
"Oh why must I torture you and I? Why can't I just tell you of my love for you,my only reason to live, my undying, burning passion for you, my longlasting secret? Arnold ,Arnold"  
  
"Helga." Helga's eyes got as round and wide as they possibly could, she jumped in her seat, slamming the math book face down.  
  
"Arno-I mean, what do YOU want, Football Head?"  
  
" Could you keep it down? You're whispering too loud."  
  
"If I am whispering it is not too loud!"  
  
Whatever you say Helga." He rolled his eyes and went back to working.  
  
Helga was behind the trashcan talking to her locket when she heard breathing so she punched whoever it was. "Brainy, how many times do I have to tell you...Arnold!!!" "Helga ran off and dropped the locket which she now has her name.  
  
Phoebe had been looking for her and finally found helga in the girls bathroom. "Phoebe, I can't believe it! I hit Arnold because I thought he was Brainy."  
  
" I have even worse news." She knew she would regret telling her this...  
  
" What could be worse than this?"  
  
She drew in a deep breath. "Sid found your locket."  
  
"OK! THATS WORSE!" She cringed at all the possibilities of what could have happened and what might happen.  
  
"The rumors are spreading fast." She went over and tried to comfort the terrified blonde.  
AN:  
Ok, that is chapter 1, and all the rest will be MUCH better so stay tuned. I plan to update often.The more reviews the quicker i put up the rest. So r&r. 


	2. assignments and phones

Hi again. Hope you enjoyed it so far. I can't think of anything to say so here is the next part.  
(Can hear Mayori and her friends in the background)  
SHUT UP!  
{Sorry. We were talking about how good your story is.}  
Yah right.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Back in the classroom everyone was whispering about them. Arnold and Helga happened to be walking in at the same time so it looked like he was walking her to class. When Arnold and Helga walked in, the class made fun of them.  
  
"Look it's Arnold and Helga, the lovebirds!"said Sid. He was almost doubled over from laughing.  
  
"Arnold and HHHEELLLLGGGAAA."Harold chimed in.  
  
" Arnold must be a dang fool to go out with helga."said Stinky. He was remaining composed or at least trying to be.  
  
"Shut up! You don't know anything ya morons!" She looked over at Phoebe for help but   
there was nothing she could do, all she did was shake her head in sympathy for Helga.  
  
"It's not true. I'm not going out with her."said Arnold. He didn't know why all of a sudden they were a couple. He had no idea of the locket that was found.  
  
The next move Helga made was not a smart one. "Listen to the Football Head for once!"   
  
the class cooed and whispered when she said this.  
  
"Crimeny!"yelled a frustrated Helga.  
  
"All right class, time for another assignment."said Mr. Simmons. The class groaned at the thought. "You are going to find something special about someone of the opposite gender. I already picked out the partners." He read about five names until he got to "Arnold and Helga."  
  
" What? No way!"said Arnold.  
  
"Why do WE always get paired up!?"yelled Helga. This would just make the situation worse, under normal surcumstances she would secretly adore being paired up with him. But not now, not after all the ridicule.  
  
The class made fun of them some more for being paired up. "Now on to the next pair. Phoebe and Gerald." The class giggled because they knew Phoebe had a crush on him. Then he read Eugene and Sheena, and finished off with Rhonda and Sid. " Now remember it is due in three days."  
  
~AFTER SCHOOL~  
'I guess I should call Arnold and find out when we are going to work on our project. But what if he is still mad at me for punching him? I wonder why we always get paired up for stuff. Fate mabye?' She picks up the phone. Her hand is shaking while she dials the number. The phone rings and Arnolds grandpa picks it up. "Hello, is Arnold there?"  
  
"Uh-huh, hold on. Arnold some girl wants to talk to you." He yells to Arnold in his room.  
  
"Who is it Grandpa?"Arnold yells as he comes down the stairs.  
  
"What is your name little girl?"  
  
" Helga Pataki."  
  
"Her name is Helga something."  
  
He was stunned. ' HELGA calling ME!? What is she up to?' " I'll get it upstairs." He called back down to his Grandpa.  
  
(AN: I would normally leave it a cliffhanger and end the chapter here, but I will be nice THIS time because I got some good reviews.  
{Go kawaii-Kelli-chan!}  
Shut up Mayori!)  
  
A few seconds later he picks up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"H...hi Foot....I mean Arnold."  
  
"This had better not be one of your jokes Helga." For some reason he sensed she was serious but he wouldn't let his guard down. After all this is Helga we are talking about...  
  
"It isn't. I guess we can call a truce... for now that is."said Helga with nervousness in her voice.  
  
"This is weird. You calling me and being NICE. I mean it what are you up to? " He was sceptical now.  
  
She was uncomfortable about this subject so she attempted to change it,and fast! "So when should I come over Arnold?"  
  
"You can come over now if you want."  
  
"Ok, I'll be over in a minute. See ya, Arnold."  
  
" Bye, Helga."   
AN: Well how do you like it? Want me to continue? If I get a lot more reviews I will put my chapters up much, much quicker. Bye.  
{kawaii-Kelli-chan?}  
*Ignoring Mayori*  
{kawaii-Kelli-chan?!}  
*Still ignoring*  
{kawaii-Kelli-chan!!!}  
*Silence*  
{WWWWWAAAAAHHHHH!!!!} 


End file.
